


X-Men: Charles' Clothes

by starwhale97



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-men AU
Genre: 1970s fashion, M/M, This is crack, fashion crisis, i dont really know whats happening anymore, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwhale97/pseuds/starwhale97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subtitled: Two angsty mutants go through an adventure of sexual and fashion identity (thanks for the subtitle Lin)</p><p>Charles becomes enamored with the fashion of the 1970s, and its up to Erik to steer him back to the path of righteousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Men: Charles' Clothes

**AU where all the original X-men people are alive and happily living together at Charles' mansion for some very legit reason.**

The year was 1972.  Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr and Raven Darkholme were gathered around a TV in one of Charles’ living rooms,and watching The Sonny And Cher Comedy Hour.

Charles was really absorbed in the show, and laughing rather obnoxiously at nearly every single joke.  Raven and Erik exchanged a concerned look.

“Charles,” Erik said slowly.  “This show is shit.  Can we watch something else?”

“Star Trek is on right now!” Raven offered, her voice filled with hope.

Charles shushed them dismissively. Since they _did_ like Charles, and they _were_ freeloading off of him at the moment, Erik and Raven made an unspoken decision to continue with Sonny and Cher.  When it finally came to an end and Charles had wiped the tears from his eyes, he turned to his two friends.  “Would either of you be interested in coming to the mall with me tomorrow? I think I’ve got some shopping that needs to be done.”

Raven shook her head quickly.  “Can’t, sorry.  I’ve actually got plans tomorrow.”

Charles frowned.  “What, busy all day?”

She nodded.  “Well, I guess it’s time for bed.  Goodnight boys!” She hurried out of the room.

“I wonder what she is up to...” Erik mumbled.  Charles looked at him expectantly.  

“So? Can you come to the mall with me?”

Erik stiffened up, suddenly nervous.  “Just the two of us you mean?”  

“Well, we could invite someone else if you-”

“No!” Erik interrupted.  “Just the two of us sounds-”

At that moment, Hank stepped out from behind the curtain where he had been hiding.  

“Hey Charles I can come to the mall with you guys too I’m free tomorrow.” He said as he walked up really, uncomfortably close to Charles.  Erik let out an audible groan.

Charles forced a smile, but it seemed real enough.  “Of course you can come with us Hank.  I’m going to pop off to bed now, you both make sure to get up bright and early so we have plenty of shopping time.”

As Charles was walking away, Erik shot a death glare at Hank.

 

\-------

 

The next day, as they were driving to the mall, Erik noticed dark bags that had formed under Charles’ eyes.

“Did you get enough sleep?” He asked, deeply concerned.  

Charles shook his head.  “I kept having this nightmare.  There were these two young girls.  Their names were Lin and Sofia and they...They were chasing me... screaming like maniacs... I’m not sure what they wanted.  And every time they got close to me I...” He face had gone pale.

“Its okay Charles,” Erik said.  “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t feel comfortable yet.”

Charles nodded.

In the backseat, Hank was making a low gurgling sound with his throat, blissfully unaware of the conversation between the two men in front of him.

 

\------

At the mall, Charles seemed to be overwhelmed by all of the the display windows.  He paced back and forth in front of them like an eager puppy, unsure where to begin.  

“I’m really just not fond of mainstream fashion nowadays.” Erik said, motioning to a mannequin wearing bell bottoms.  Hank nodded in agreement.  “It might be difficult to find clothing that matches our tastes in a shopping complex like this one.”

Charles did not hear this exchange of words however, as he had already run inside a store.  This was an extremely unfortunate occurrence, considering that if he had stayed and listened Erik’s thoughts on 1970s fashion, the entire dilemma that would ensue later that afternoon and continue into the next day could have been avoided entirely.

Erik and Hank followed him into what turned out to be an extensive department store.  Charles had moved so quickly that they could not see him anywhere.  They began to search for him but, after twenty minutes with no luck, they flopped down on a bench.

Erik swore.  “This is all your fault Hank.  If you hadn’t barged in on our date, none of this-” He paused and, realizing what he had just let slip, began to blush.

Hank didn’t notice though, he was too overwhelmed with guilt.  A single tear rolled down his cheek.

“I know it’s my fault, and everything is always my fault, and I know I’m worthless and I’m sorry! Give me a break! All I wanted was to enjoy a trip to the mall with some friends!” He broke down into a miserable sobbing fit, and Erik felt a little guilty.

Erik forced a smile that was so fake it seemed like he was in pain.  “Look, Hank, it isn’t your fault, I was just angry.  I probably shouldn’t have said that.  Still, you should probably also go home now.  Charles and I would much prefer to be alone together.”

Hank stood up and began to walk away.

Erik smiled.  “Well that worked itself out!” He said to himself.

Erik continued his search for Charles among the vast displays of shoes and clothing for another hour or so, until he heard a woman’s voice over the loudspeaker.

“Erik Lensherr, please report to the registers by the main entrance.  We have a very concerned young man looking for you and he will not stop pestering us until he finds you. ”

Erik did as he was told, and was quite relieved to see Charles.

“Why didn’t you just search for me telepathically?” He asked.  Charles looked down.  “I didn’t want...to just barge in, you know? I didn’t want to go into you without permission. Your mind, I mean.  Did not want to go into your mind.”

Erik smiled.  “Shall we head home?”

 

\-----

 

“Charles Francis Xavier, what the hell are you wearing?” Erik’s shocked words echoed out of the dining room where he was eating his breakfast and throughout the halls of the large manor.  Charles had been so excited to show off his new clothes that is mislead Erik into expecting something nice.  A nice, new fitted suit, perhaps.  But no.  Charles stood there in brown bell bottoms and a magenta geometric patterned button up shirt.  The top button was undone to reveal some sort of ratty-looking green undershirt.  Erik was physically pained by the sight of it.

“Charles, you cannot leave the house wearing that sort of thing!” He had stood up, but then hunched over the table as he began to struggle for breath.

“What’s wrong with it? Sonny and Cher dress like this.  Its the most popular look right now! I think I look pretty good, in all honesty.” Charles looked down at his poor clothing choice and smiled.  

“Please be realistic, Charles.  Those clothes are not doing you justice, and they’ll be out of style in no time.”

“Style never goes out of style!”

“Oh really? Did you get that off  poster in the mall?”

“N-no...” Charles blushed.  “Anyway, do you really dislike it that much?”  

Erik involuntarily made a gagging noise, then followed it up with “I just want what’s best for you.”

Charles looked down, feeling humiliated.

“I thought...I was hoping that you would like them.” He said quietly.

“As in, hoping that in particular I would like them?” Erik’s heart skipped a beat.

Charles looked up at Erik with his stunning, deep blue eyes and gave a half smile.

“You always dress so well, I was hoping to impress you so that-”

They stared at each other in silence, neither one wanting to make the first move.  Then, in a burst of boldness, Charles stepped towards Erik, pulled him close, leaned in to kiss, and Erik backed away.  Charles immediately took a step back.

“I’m sorry Erik, I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just caught up in the moment I swear it won’t happen again.”

Instead of answering, Erik chuckled darkly.

“Erhm, Erik?”

The ominous laugh persisted.

“Right, well, I’m feeling a bit foolish now, so I’ll be going then.”

That was enough to stop the laugh or a moment.

“Wait, Charles, I’ll make a deal with you,” Erik was grinning now.  “Return all of those ridiculous clothes you bought.  Maybe buy yourself a nice new suit.  Then, I’ll kiss you.” He winked, sending a flutter through Charles’ chest.

“Well, in that case, I think we need to make a trip to the mall.”

As Charles spoke, Hank crawled out from beneath the dining room table.

“I’m glad you’re going back to the mall,” he said.  “I didn’t get to do any shopping after what happened yesterday.  Thanks for bringing me along again.”

Erik was really hoping that Charles wouldn’t let the kid come along, but the telepath was far too kind.

“Right, yes.  Of course you can come with us again.”

 

\-----

 

As they were walking to the car, a metal fence post mysteriously wrapped itself around Hank’s leg, pulling him to the ground.

“I can’t move!” He shrieked.  “Help me!”

Charles looked sternly at Erik.  “Are you doing that?”

He smiled warmly.  “Of course not, professor.  How could I do that to our dear friend Hank?”

Somehow, Charles’ infatuation overpowered his grasp of reality, so he said to Hank “Look, you just wait until the serum runs out and you turn back into the beast.  You should be strong enough to break free from the metal then.  We are in a bit of a hurry.  Talk to you later.”

They left, and tears filled Hank’s eyes.

“The professor has so much faith in my abilities!” He said proudly to himself.  The poor, miserable, young man.

 

\------

 

Clothes returned and a new outfit picked out, Erik waited excitedly outside of the change rooms in the department store.  Charles had allowed him to select a formal business suit and agreed to try it on.  He had not promised to buy it yet, but Erik was confident that he would be able to persuade him.

“Ok Erik, I’m coming out now, tell me what you think.”

Charles stepped out of the change room and Erik let out a small gasp.  The suit was a perfect fit, it complimented his body beautifully.  In addition, the blue tie he had selected perfectly matched his eyes.

“Well? How do I look?”

Erik ran his eyes up and down Charles’ body.  “You...You look...” He glanced over his shoulders to make sure that nobody was around, and then pushed Charles up against the wall and began to kiss him.

“That good, huh?” Charles said with a laugh.  Erik smiled and pulled him back into the change room, locking the door behind them.

“Yes...Now take it off again,” Erik said, but Charles put his hands up in protest.

“Erik, this is not the time, nor the place.”

Erik loosened the tie a little bit.  “If we go back the house, everybody is going to be there.  We’ll never get any privacy.”

Charles shook his head.  “I’ll find a way to clear everyone out for an afternoon.  Then, it will just be the two of us.  And we won’t risk getting kicked out of a store.  Sound good?”

Erik didn’t really want to wait, but he wasn’t in the mood for arguing.  “Fine.  But we can still spend some alone time together when we get home, right?”

“Only if I can join in!” Came a voice from above.  Hank dropped down from the ceiling and landed roughly on the ground.

The other two men let out a shriek.

“How long have you been here!?” Charles demanded.  Hank shrugged.

Before Erik had the chance to overreact, there was a knock at the door.  

“Excuse me, this is the manager.  I heard a loud sound and some screaming.  Whats going on in there?”

Charles pressed two fingers to his temple and looked at Erik, who nodded.  

“Help! Help us!” Erik yelled.  “There’s some strange guy we don't know that’s locked us all in here!”

The manager broke the door down, and Hank was taken into custody.  Charles and Erik returned home, though they did not end up getting to spend any time alone together that day.  Not after they found out what Raven had been up to those couple days.

 

THE END


End file.
